Zaphira the Hedgehog
UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!! "I, Zafira the Hedgehog, am not a murderer" ''-Zafira the Hedgehog'' Zafira The Hedgehog is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart. At a young age, she found a mysterious orb and touched it and thus signaling the Dark Beings to attack. Also obtained the Dark Being DNA. She was the only known survivor of the Silver Hedgehogs after the Dark Beings attacked. She vowed to avenge her people and correct her mistakes. She has the power of speed, electricity, and dark powers. She wears a cyrstal necklace to conceal her dark powers and the crystal bracelets to control her electicty powers. Without the bracelets, she would lose control. She is the true user of the Eon Emeralds and its guardian. When she was young, she used to be an outgoing and overly excited child, but as years go on, she became serious and has no time for time for games. She has duties she tends to and does not want to get distracted. At times, she loves to laugh and relax. Basic Information Name: '''Zafira the Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Also known as: '''Z (by some people), Sparky (by Zala), Dark Zafira (dark form) '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2007 '''Age: 5 (official) 15 (physically) (Due to her being a Dark Being Hybrid, it is unknown if she is immortal or ages slowly since Dark Beings are an immortal race) Height: '''95 cm (3'1) '''Weight: '''unknown '''Fur: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has scatter bangs Skin: Peach Yellow Eyes: '''Green-Yellow '''Attire: Long white t-shirt, gray vest with orange-yellow collars, with brown belt sash, white gloves, a crystal necklace and bracelets, black pants with dark gray cuffs, light weight hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white strap and gold buckle, durable headband Home Planet: Galeon (combination of Gale and Eon which can mean Eternal Winds) Alignment: '''Good '''Occupation: '''Guardian of the Eon Emeralds '''Diet: '''Vegetarian '''Likes: '''Books, riding her hover board, salads and fruits, new adventures, the safety of her planet, her friends '''Dislikes: Water (becuase of Zala), annoying people, Zala the Dark Being, the Night Lord, rubber, destruction of the galaxy, fire, royalty (such as princesses) Weakness: Fire (especially burning buildings) Powers: '''Electricity/Speed/Darkness Zafira's Stories The Beginning Personality Zafira, as a child, was happy and full of energy. After the death of her parents, she went into the depression. Eventually she has hunger for revenge and determination to fight and defeat those who stand in her way. When ever Zafira has a battle with Zala, all she can feel is anger. Zafira did not believe in faith becuase she has lost everything. She even feels down if someone mentions that everything is her fault. When it was the final battle with Zala, she had more confidence within herself and is able to have her revenge. From then on Zafira was able to live a relaxed life until Kai the Lion and her robot friend Valor. Her life turned upside down. She felt annoyed by them, especially Kai. Eventually she got used to them and she became a big sister figure. At times, Zafira talks sarcasim as she was annoyed. She can be polite to some people. When battling, she likes to talk tough. She also has a caring nature and tries to help those who need help. The Prophecy It is said that the next guardian not only has ultimate power, but also the power of darkness Abilities Zafira has the power of electricty and speed. She eventually obtains the power of darkness. She also has incredible fighting skills. She was trained martial arts by Savannah the Tigress. Unlike the other characters, Zafira uses real fighting type style. Her fighting style is similar to the Tiger fighting style and also uses hip hop moves. She is very nimble and flexible and strong. Her speed matches that of Sonic and Shadow. She can move and react quicker while running. Zafira can hold huge amounts electricity. As a child, she had no control of her power so her parents gave her special crystal bracelets to control it. If she takes it off, all lot of electricity is loose. At the age of 15, she is still not able keep her power stable, but she knows how to release some of her electricity and control it. One of her signature moves is the Thunder Claw. Since her general weapon would be her quils and since she had no claws herself, Zafira is able to produce electricity and form it into a claw. The first form was just around her finger tips. Eventually she was able to upgrade and now it hovers over her hand and arm and reach long distances. This claw only has three tips. Another move is Storm Slash. She is able to produce a ring of electricity around her hand. Once thrown she is able to control its movements and it returns back to her like a boomerang. Last of her signature moves is "Z" Slash. She is able to slash the air with electricity while making the the letter Z. Zafira also has her dark form which she did not knew about. She was able to hide her dark form with her Mystic Crystal. Her attacks are mostly the same, except that instead it is dark electricity. The only differance is that she has lost her speed. Dark Beings are not known for running, but they can teleport ot move faster. They use a move called Shadow Speed which Zafira masterly learned. They can also travel by mist. They are able to transform their body into mist and they are not easily detected. If Zafira is not using her powers, her basic attacks are still deadly. Zafira types of style includes martial arts, hip hop, and gymnastics. Zafira's style of martial arts is the Tiger Style which is a deadly form of fighting. She learned from her mentor, Savannah the Tigress. She also includes a little hip hop like attacks. She is also known for being flexible and fast. She can back flip and and jump high to avoid some attacks. She can kick and punch really hard and stay on her hands for long periods of time. She has been trainning hard since the age of 5. For a temporary time, when her planet was infected with crystals and diamonds, she was able to possess the power of manipulating crystals. Her crystal necklace and bracelets were created by the same substance that infected her world, so she was able to use its properties. Some emit heat energy, electrical energy, earth energy, ice, any element and can use them temporarily. Also, her normal electrical type moves have change to crystals. Her Storm Slash move became Shard Strike, Thunder Claw to Diamond Claw, her Speed Boost to Pierce Run, and her "Z" Slash to Shard Wheel. Signature Moves Thunder Claw- Zafira is able to project a claw made of electricity Storm Slash- Zafira surrounds her hands with a ring of electricity and throws it. She is able to control its movements Z Slash- Zafira whips her hands from side to side to create the letter Z Storm Boost- This is her form of Sonic Boost. Dark Rush (Dark Form)- Dark form of Storm Slash Dark Claw (Dark Form)- Dark form of Thunder Claw Shadow Speed (Dark Form)- Since Zafira has no speed, she hovers or teleports fast. Surge Wave (Super Form)- She absorbs huge amounts of electricity and unleashes a electrical wave Dark Voltage (Dark Form)- She is surrounded by dark electricity and acts like armor Other Moves Magnetic Crush- Zafira jumps in the air and stomps the ground with full force Cross Wave- Like the Z Slash, she crosses her hands and creates an X shape Lightning Lash- She summons lighting and uses it like a whip Cyclone Lutz- Zafira spins with incredible speed. It looks like she is skating Volt Blast- A one time move, she absorbs energy in her Energy Ring and it shoots out through the hand Black Void- unknown and dangerous move Triple Threat- Kai and Valor team up with Zafira for a triple knockout Chaotic Eon Blast- She and Shadow lets their rings touch and both create a mysterious energy that creates a wave. Chaos Storm- Shadow unleashes his Chaos Spears with Zafira's Z Slash to attack foes with multiple hits Weakness Zafira does not want to admit she has any weakness, but it is plainly obvious what they are. She is a pyrophobic. She is deathly afraid of fire and if she would stand in front of a burning building (which is her nightmare) she would freeze and never move. She will just stare at the flames and remember the horror she witnessed when she was a kid. Romance is not techniqually a weakness, but Zafira does not believe in it. She believes that it is a waste of time and would never focus on such beliefs. The Changes Zafira wasn’t Zafira in the beginning. Originally, she was called Slasher the Hedgehog. She has no powers and she had no clothing except her headband. Years, later she has powers. Her power was to manipulate crystals and her new clothing was a vest with a pocket belt. Later, her named was changed and so was her power. Her new name is Sapphire the Hedgehog and she was able to manipulate water and ice. Her new clothing consists of a red vest with black pants with white stripes on the side. Later, her clothing was changed because she almost looks like Dr. Eggman. She now has a gray vest with a yellow collar and a belt buckle. Finally her last design was a long white t-shirt with a big buckle belt, red sneakers, black pants, gray vest with yellow collar, and a headband. Also she has two bracelets that are actually generators for Sapphire’s electricity powers. Without the generators, her electricity would scatter and it is uncontrollable. Lastly, is her necklace which seal in her dark evil powers and it also lets her good dark form thrive in the daytime. One of the big changes was her hairstyle. Before she was bald then became into sharp bangs. Later, it then turned in to scatter bangs. Recently, her back quills are shorter than Sonic the Hedgehog. She used to have the male hedgehog nose and now it is smaller. Now her name has been changed to Zafira the Hedgehog. Eon Emeralds and Super Forms Zafira first used the power of the emeralds in a battle with Zala. She eventually lost the control to use the emeralds. She has no idea how this happened. It is believed that Zafira had no faith in herself and used the power for only revenge thus the power of the Eon Emeralds were lost. Zafira's appearence has altered when using the power of the Emeralds. Her fur becomes white and pointed up. Her crystal necklace and bracelets and headband becomes yellow. Her vest becomes black and her eyes are now red. A white aura surrounds her. When using full power, her eyes become glowing white. She occasionally surounds herself with sparks of electricity. Her abilites have increased drastically. She is able to summon a lightning storm and summon lightning and manipulate it movements and send a huge wave of electricity. She also has the ability to fly and her speed has enhanced. She is able to disappear with super sonic speed and attack from all directions. She is also indestructable. The way she manipulates lightning is like she is using weapons. Later, Zafira meets the first guardian of the Eon Emeralds. She was able to unlocked the second stage of the Eon Emeralds power. Surging Zafira being the first. Planet Galeon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. There are more quadrants, such as the Ruby, Diamond Quadrant, Onyx Quadrant, and the Gold Quadrant. The terrain is of the planet is mostly desert, while the Temple of Light is surrounded by a forest and there is a beach located near the kingdom. There are villages scattered throughout the planet. Zafira occasionally visits them. '''Landmarks Temple of Light Zapphira Kingdom Aurora City Canyon Dunes Zahira Island Demise Desert Glace Mountain Dynasty Ruins Azure Ocean Novela Fields Topaz Beach Phantasm Forest Emerald Way Dark Stone Crater Cave of Prime Granite Prison Cinder Island Magma Park many more undiscovered places. The planet was first habited by dragons. They were considered the first guradians of the Eon Emeralds. Later, the Silver Hedgehogs came and the Dragons accpeted their hospitality.They were later hunted down and only 4 survived. The survivors were kept secrets and the Silver Hedgehogs prtected them. The survivors were Froze, the eldest of the dragon sublings, gaurds Glace Mountain. Gale, the only sister of the dragon siblings and the second eldest, guards Dark Stone Crater and protector of Draco's Crest. Terron, the third, is the guard of Granite Prison. Finally, Pyre, the youngest of the dragon siblings and guardian of Cinder Island. Each has an assisstant. Hail, Night, Boulder, and Flame respectively. The Game World 'Olympic Games ''(Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) London 2012 Zafira is as fast as lightning and agile as the wind. She can be competitive especially in Speed events. Not only her speed is her main advantage, she has skills and techniques that no one can compete with. Her favorite compettition is Fencing. Type: Speed ( Max is 15 I ) Acceleration- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Max Speed- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII (15) Technique- IIIIIIIIIII (11) Power- IIIIIIII (7) Stamina- IIIIIII (8) '''The Storm Knight ''(Sonic and the Black Knight) Zafira is a knight known as Sir Kay, Knight Of Kings, and The Storm Knight. She was the right hand hedgehog of the King, but then became a rogue knight ever since King Arthur changed. She has a stead steele head named Llamrei and a sword called Wyn Taranu (translated to White Thunder). She tests Sonic to see if he is worthy to be a knight. Kay and Lancelot (Shadow the Hedgehog) were rivals, but the two care for each other. Kay's movesets are Star Slash, Terra Surge, and her Soul Surge is called Storm Drill 'Zafira Riders (Sonic Free Riders) Zafira and her Team Rush, Kai and Valor, are surprise guests and will challenge anyone. Zafira's gear is called the Thunder Bolt. Kai is called the Whip Lash and Valor's is called Sky Rocket. '''All Star Racing ''(Sonic and Sega All- Stars Racing and Transformed) Biography Zafira is the guardian of the Eon Emeralds and the survivor of the Dark Being Seige. She has the powers of speed, electricity, and darkness and she is a good fighter. Ever since the death of her parents who were killed by Zala the Dark Being, she is determined to avenge her family and her kingdom. With the power of the Eon Emeralds, she becomes Surging Zafira. She is able to fly with speed and surround herself with electcity as a sheild and trample those who stand in her way. She rides a sport bike motocycle called the Storm Surge. Her second vehicle is a 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo Convertible. Character Relations *'Kai The Lion'''- Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion is a rambunctious lion girl. *'Valor The Robot'- Valor the robot was designed by Kai the Lion's mother Leena the Lion. *'Shadow The Hedgehog'- It is unknown if Zafira and Shadow have a relationship. The fact that Shadow was willing to help Zafira, could show signs that they have feelings. The two have similar problems in their lives. For instance Zafira lost her family and Shadow lost his friend, Shadow is immortal and Zafira, fused with Dark Being DNA, became immortal (or slowly aging process). They are both powerful and have rings on their wrists to keep their powers in check. Images Sapphire vs shadow by sapphireslash150-d4uk9bu.jpg|Shadow and Zafira Collide sir_kay_by_sapphireslash150-d4sja6o.jpg|Zafira the Hedgehog as Sir Kay with her Steele Head Steade skate saphire outline 4.jpg|Zafira on her overboard Sapphire the Hedgehog.jpg|Zafira Outline thunder claw 4.jpg|Zafira's Signature Move the Thunder Claw Memorable Quotes *"Prepare yourself"- When chosen in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Do not defy me!" *"Defeat is not in my vocabulary"- After winning a match in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Oh really?" *"I, Zafira the Hedgehog, am not a murderer" *"Well isn't this shocking?" *"You do not what it's like to see your parents burn in the flames!"- to Shadow the Hedgehog when he said that he understands her *"I may have been the one who summoned the Dark Beings and caused the destrction of my home, but I did not murder any one with my own hands" - to Zala when she tried to trick Zafira in feeling depressed *"Um, yeah I don't eat meat" *"How do you know?" *"Thank You Shadow. For Everything"- ''When Zafira was about to leave *"''Watch you tongue Lancelot"- ''in Sonic and the Black Knight *"''I don't understand?" *"I've had enough!" '' *"Yeah, you should hear my name again. It has the sound FEAR in it"'' *''"So your called the 'Ultimate Lifeform'? Is that supposed to impress me?"'' Trivia * Zafira had different names. Slasher and Sapphire *Her power were changed from crystal control, water, and now electricty and darkness. Eventually she controls diamonds and crystals temporarily *Zafira orginally looked like Dr. Eggaman *Zafira can take drastic hits such as being thrown through a metal wall and come out without feeling a thing *Zafira's story has been changed multiple times *Zafira's electricity may defy laws such as able to slice through steel with her hand that is surrounded by electricity *Her back quills resemebles Classic Sonic's quills *Like Sonic, she has more than one form and different abilities. Altogether she has 3 more forms (Dark, Super, Guardian Armor), but has 4 abilities. *Zafira's style is a reference with the Pokémon Luxray *Zafira is associated with the colors gray,white, red, and yellow *With the snap of her fingers, she is able to cause a city black out *Zafira's favorite flower is a white rose Category:Hedgehogs